


Самый важный вопрос (для одного)

by Flat_White



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flat_White/pseuds/Flat_White
Summary: Между базой Вонголы и базой Дисциплинарного Комитета есть дверь «Дружбы» (или «Раздора»). Гокудера часто ею пользуется. Хибари и Ямамото не спрашивают, почему.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Самый важный вопрос (для одного)

Система охраны между базами запрограммирована пропускать четырех людей: Хибари и Кусакабе, как высшее звено иерархии ДК, и Саваду с Гокудерой — верхушку Вонголы.

Тсуна проходом не пользуется, предпочитая приглашать хранителя облака к себе. Если Хибари пересекает границу по своей воле, дела складываются куда удачнее и жертв становится меньше. Гокудера полностью поддерживает подход босса. Кому понравится, что Кёя вышвыривает Десятого на полуслове, как только ему надоедает разговор? На базе Вонголы заносчивый ублюдок такое не провернет.

Тем не менее сам Гокудера — первый в коротком списке самых частых пользователей двери «Дружбы». Или «Раздора». Смотря как относиться к наличию нанокомпозитной непробиваемой стены между ними и Хибари. Возможно, только благодаря ей они до сих пор не поубивали друг друга. Возможно, наоборот, напряжение спало, если бы через нее могли ходить не только избранные.

Гокудера привычно исчезает за ней на целый день, и Ямамото натянуто улыбается Тсуне:

— Хаято пытается контролировать их исследования?

Доля правды плескалась в этих словах. Ямамото втягивает живот и задерживает дыхание, надеясь удержаться на плаву вопреки остриям скал. Они неприкрыто торчат и вспарывают душу каждый раз, когда Гокудера возвращается с пьяным блеском в глазах и полуулыбкой на губах.

— Не совсем. Он напоминает им, что информация о кольцах и коробочках слишком ценна. Ею стоит делиться с семьёй.

Тсуна бросает взгляд на верхний ящик стола, где лежит несколько экземпляров с последней поездки Кёи.

— Будь воля Хибари-сана, он бы собирал только оружие пламени Облака и Тумана. А так у нас плюс две коробочки атрибута Грозы, одна — Солнца и одна — Неба. Спасибо и на том.

Ямамото выходит из кабинета.

Цепкий крючок. О, конечно, он понимает. От нового оружия зависят их жизни, но Гокудера фанатично повернут на системе C.A.I. просто так, из любви к искусству и занятным вещицам. Динамита, колец, коробочек — ему всегда мало. Одного человека, предсказуемо, тоже.

Хибари разъезжает по разным странам пока изучает семь чудес света. Возвращается в Намимори раз в два-три месяца, отдыхает пару недель. Проверив дела, он вновь улетает.

Хаято всегда с нетерпением ждет его отчётов, нервно ходит по коридорам убежища и, как сам признается, завидует Хибари по-черному. Отправиться в приключения к храмам Артемиды или раскрыть тайны пирамиды Хеопса — его детская заветная мечта. Ямамото не спрашивает, почему же Гокудера не последовал за Кёей. Почему не надел панамку и не умчался переписывать старинные закарлючки с обветшалых остатков стен былых чудес архитектуры.

Забавно. Они с Хибари вполне могли поменяться ролями, но почему-то именно Хаято остался в Намимори и следит за порядком в городе и семье.

Правая рука босса хорошо справляется, это все признают. Хибари тоже — иначе появлялся в Японии чаще. Ямамото думает, Гокудеру разрывает от гордости, но он не ценит комплимент по-настоящему. Возможно, потому что скучает.

У них с Кёей это взаимно: шея Хаято в укусах, и волосы торчат как после взрыва. После воссоединения он измотан, не находит сил даже огрызнуться, поэтому в ожидании лифта умиротворенно затихает рядом с Ямамото. На следующее утро его походка пружинит, и глаза такие счастливые, словно его засыпали лучшими в мире подарками, и Хаято играет всю ночь и следующий день, а потом еще, и еще, пока ходить на базу ДК опять не к кому.

И тогда Гокудера приходит к нему.

Ямамото никогда не подумал бы, что он станет тем, с кем изменяют. Гокудера вынуждает его смотреть на нос или рот Кёи, увиливать от прямого взгляда глаза в глаза. Без слов заставляет прятать пепельницу под кроватью. По шизоидному часто бросать костюмы в стирку, которые пропитываются одеколоном Хаято после страстных зажиманий в кабинете. Он заставляет целовать украдкой — только там, где нет камер. Только в дни, когда Хибари на другом конце света.

Ямамото не спрашивает ни о чем, пока зализывает чужой укус на его шее. Он входит в Гокудеру без подготовки, и ему сносит крышу. Внутри не тесно, и Хаято не стонет от боли. Им в самый раз. Они готовы идти дальше. Двигаться, насаживаться, молчать.

Ямамото обласкан и вылюблен и в тело, и в мозг куда более щедро, чем парень Гокудеры. Грех жаловаться. Ямамото и не жалуется. Просовывает колено между ног Хаято и расстегивает ширинку. А после того, как тот уносит отшлепанную красную задницу, Такеши лежит и гадает, подозревает Кёя или нет. 

Он дает себе полчаса на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями и принять душ, а потом возвращается к делам: тренируется, покупает билеты на бейсбольный матч, встречается со своей командой. Жизнь кипит, и у него нет времени на угрызения совести.

В рай он все равно не попадет. Так пусть за ним закрепят еще один грешок под именем Хаято.

***

Гокудера не предупреждает о приходе. Прикладывает ладонь к сканеру и вламывается, когда взбредет в голову. Ошибается он редко и застает Хибари в одних и тех же комнатах, в одних и тех же любимых кинагаши.

Хаято завороженно впитывает каждое слово, по крупинке вытягивает детали расследования, существенные и не очень, его личные впечатления. Он заставляет говорить больше, чем способны передать чернила в отчете. Вынуждает менять время совещаний с другими членами ДК по два, а то и три раза. Он заполняет собой время и пространство, но Хибари не против: давно внес его в свой плотный график и сделал поправки на неизбежное. Заломить руки. Огладить крепкие ягодицы. Вжать Гокудеру в пол и наверстывать каждый упущенный день. Хибари подарил ему больше колец, чем кто-либо еще. Жаль, за количество подаренных оргазмов первая ступень пьедестала в ближайший год ему не светит.

А потом, когда эта долгая миссия закончится, и он вернется… Они посоревнуются, ведь рано или поздно Такеши заметит. Ямамото любит играть и считать очки, но вряд ли это распространяется на Хаято.

Хибари никогда не уснет на базе Савады. Он не хочет проснуться парализованным пламенем дождя, с клинком у горла. Ямамото простит своего парня, но его — вряд ли.

Он не спрашивает Гокудеру, почему тот изменяет Ямамото. Кёя просто делает ему хорошо. Жестко, сильно и глубоко. Сминает губы и вырывает стоны, до синяков сжимает ноги. Член скользит между влажных ягодиц, и Хибари теряется в словах и мыслях. Только хлюпанье и шлепки ласкают слух. Редкие хрипы, низкий гортанный рык. Они требуют и обещают еще и еще, а не спрашивают зачем, почему и надолго ли.

Кёе плевать, что когда он прилетает без предупреждения и входит в Хаято, внутри уже мокро от чужой спермы. После долгого воздержания он быстро спускает и начинает сначала, не так торопливо. Тело мягкое и податливое, приглашает и отдается. Гокудера горячий, своевольный, неприрученный, и Кёя крадет его на время, чтобы вернуть потом. Когда-нибудь он заплатит. Позже.

Хибари не поворачивается спиной к Ямамото. Не выходит на этажах, где размещена его комната и додзе для тренировок. Он надевает костюм вместо кинагаши, закрывая все отметки, полученные от Хаято, и вкладывает в выражение лица все безразличие, на которое способен.

Кусакабе вновь присылает билеты на самолет.

***

Соски саднят после встречи с языком Хибари. Низ живота ноет после прощания с Ямамото — уехал на матч.

Гокудера лежит в темной комнате, наполненной звонким острым одиночеством. Он по сотому кругу пересчитывает щенков, птенцов и котят. Сон не идет.

Комнаты других хранителей пустуют, идти за снотворным или успокаивающей беседой не к кому. Даже молчать не с кем.

Ни Ямамото, ни Хибари никогда не спрашивают, почему Хаято приходит. Не спрашивают, останется ли. Вернется ли повторить. Нужно ли ему больше. Им самим хватает их увлечений, работы, друзей, подчиненных, полетов, тайн и открытий, побед. И размеренной тишины в убежище.

Жаль, им все это важнее, чем Хаято и вопрос о любви.


End file.
